1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable resistance exercise machine and more particularly to an exercise machine having a platform to support a user in a reclining position with resistance to the exercise provided by the weight of the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,936 dated Dec. 25, 1984, a relative inexpensive and simple exercise board or machine has been utilized heretofore which is adapted particularly for home use. As shown in this patent, a platform or board is provided to support a user in a reclining position with the weight of the user providing resistance to the exercises. A movable frame having a single nonadjustable pivot axis is actuated by the user and may be positioned at selected fulcrum points along the platform to provide the desired resistance. Such an exercise machine is relatively inexpensive and can be utilized for exercising various body muscles.